Vaughn and Chelsea
by AntarcticIcicle
Summary: Chelsea and Vaughn have been best friends since middle school, but when Chelsea has to move, they keep in contact for awhile before it completely stops. When Chelsea starts a farm on Island of Happiness, Vaughn ends up being the animal dealer there. They continue their friendship and it progresses into love. Bad summary but I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone, here is my new story, about Vaughn and Chelsea. :D My first fanfic and most awesome one I will ever write. XD jk. LOL. I would like to give credit to SarahRules17, and most of all, Whisparia. They both looked through the fanfic, changing things and giving me advice. THANK YOU WONDERFUL FRIENDS!  
**

**Okay, no more jibber jabber. On with the story! :D  
**

**VaughnXChelsea part 1**

**Chelsea's POV**

I heard that the animal dealer is coming today, I'm pretty sure that Julia said his name is Vaughn. I've heard that name before; my best friend was named that when I was in middle school, but I doubt it's the same guy.

I had just finished harvesting my crops when I decided to start heading over to Julia's, she never did tell me when Vaughn was coming. I quickly gathered my crops and dropped them into the shipping bin before heading down the trail towards Mirabelle's shop. I love spending time with Julia, since the day she arrived we've been best friends... well, more like sisters. I quietly hummed to myself as I half skip-walked to the shop and when I walked in, the bell above the door began tinkling.

"Hello Chelsea!" Mirabelle exclaimed in a cheery voice as she sauntered out from the back room towards me, "Hi there, Mirabelle!" I say back to her just as cheerfully. Mirabelle is Julia's mother, she runs the animal shop here on the island. She is a short, chubby woman with almost shoulder length golden blonde hair and cerulean eyes, "What can I do for you today?" she asked me.

"Just coming to see Jules." I said. She laughed heartily.

"I swear you two could be sisters!"

I found Julia in the other room of the house, sitting on the couch; she seemed deep in thought. Julia was thin with honey colored hair, similar to Mirabelle's, but it was longer and wavy and she always had it in a ponytail. She always wore vert short shorts, which I could never understand, a white tank top and a light blue vest that was cut off at he chest.

I walked into the room as quiet as I could, but Julia noticed me.

"Trying to sneak up on me, are you Chels?" she asked.

"Hey! No fair!" I laughed. I plopped down on the couch beside her. "So when is this so-called Vaughn getting here?"

"In about a couple minutes." she answered.

"Wow. Okay." my heart was racing, it always does when another resident is going to arrive onto the island.

"You nervous?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"Oh come on Jules, you know I get nervous and jittery when someone's going to arrive onto the island." before she could respond, the door to the store creaked open, the bell ringing.

"He's here!" Julia exclaimed. She pulled me off the couch, and we both rushed into the main room. A tall, muscular, and definitely handsome guy stood before me. I looked him over. He was wearing black jeans, a belt with a silver buckle that had a horseshoe in the middle, a black long sleeved shirt with a tan colored vest over it. He wore a white bandanna around his neck, and a black Stetson on his head and was holding a small black suitcase. As soon as I saw his face, silver hair, amythest eyes, I knew it couldn't be. It was him. Vaughn, my best friend from middle school.

**-(::0::)-**

We stared at each other, until he spoke.

"Che-Chelsea?" he said.

"Is that really you, Vaughn?" I asked. He nodded. I grasped him in a tight hug, he returned the embrace.

It's really him! I thought. Oh I missed him so much...

I finally let go, Vaughn's face was a bit pink. Julia stared at us; her mouth agape.

"How in the world do you know each other?" she asked.

"We used to be best friends in middle school. I had to move once the school year was over, and we kept in touch for awhile before our lives got so busy we couldn't do that anymore." I said. I really had missed him.

"Well that's wonderful!" Mirabelle exclaimed. "You two look very cute together." I blushed and Vaughn pulled his hat over his face.

"It's true! You look adorable together." Julia said. I felt my face turn an even brighter shade of red. There was an awkward moment of silence until Mirabelle spoke.

"Well, Vaughn, now that you come to work here, I'm thinking you might want a tour of the island." Mirabelle suggested, changing the subject and glancing at Julia with a frown. "That would be nice..." he said.

"I'll take you, Vaughn!" I said excitedly. "Maybe we can catch up some."

"Okay. Let's go then." he said. He held open the door for me, and we then started he tour of the island.

**-(::0::)-**

Back at the shop

"Mom, we didn't even show him his room here or what he does yet." Julia said, her hands on her hips.

"Honey, we can show it to him when he gets back. Why don't you take his suitcase into his room for him?" Mirabelle said.

"Fine," Julia grumbled. She tried picking up the suitcase. It was surprisingly heavy. She dragged it to the last room in the hallway on the right and thought, _what does he have in here, bricks?_ Julia couldn't even lift it off the ground, so she left the suitcase by the bed.

**-(::0::)-**

**Chelsea's POV **

"Hmm, where to start first..." I said aloud. "I guess we'll just start at my farm and go from there. That alright with you, Vaughn?"

"Ya." he smiled. I had missed that smile for a long time. I beamed back at him and bolted to my farm.

"Hey!" I heard him shout. "Get back here!"

"Catch me if you can!" I squealed.

**Okay, so how did you like it? Please R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews and rates and following and favoriting...I love you guys! Anyways, here is the next part, please R&R and enjoy!**

**VaughnXChelsea part 2**

**Vaughn's POV**

We playfully chased each other back through town, she was faster than I remember. I finally caught up with her, she was standing there with her arms crossed, smirking.

"Slowpoke!" she giggled. I stuck my tongue out at her; she did the same. I chuckled and she took my hand and led me through her farm. She had a tremendous field that was clear of weeds, but full of plant stalks that had been just harvested from. There was a beautiful glistening river by the side of her field, she said she fishes there and out by the docks where the ferry comes and picks me up. There were some buildings around her field, the two in the back were a chicken coop and a barn. She didn't have any animals yet, but said once she raises more money she could buy some.

Next we headed back into town. I met the old grandpa guy Taro that helped start up Chelsea's farm and his family. I met Chen and his son Charlie, they run the general store. I met muscle-man Gannon, who does all the carpentry and building for the island. I also met the vampire, Regis, and his ghostly daughter Sabrina. There was the gourmet, Pierre, and the lady Madelynn who runs the cafe, and Luke who runs the diner.

Chelsea sure made this island bustle with activity, it was a thriving place. I have to admit, I was pretty impressed. We walked down to the beach after the tour was over, the view was gorgeous.

"Wow, Chels, this place is amazing." I said to her.

"Ya, I guess it is. I love living here. I'm so glad you're here too."

"Once we lost contact, and I could get a job, I tried to find one that let me travel all around, I had to find you again..." I pulled my hat down with my free hand over my face to hide the blush that was forming.

"Aww! I didn't know you missed me that much!" she said.

"Come on Chels, you know you are one of the only people that care about me." I said. Her face went from happy and cheerful to sad and worried.

"Really? I had no idea...Didn't your parents care for you at all?" she asked. I realized I had never told her about my parents. It was a sad memory. I didn't like to talk about it, but Chelsea was my friend, I had to tell her. We sat down on the sand, I was about to start when she said,

"Oh, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine."

"No, no, it's okay. It all started back when I was twelve , I had just gotten home from school."

**_~~Flashback~~_**

I heard my father yelling at someone from outside the door, he was yelling at my mother.

"I hate that stupid boy!" he said.

"How could you say such a thing?!" my mother fought back.

"He's useless, stupid, and definitely a mistake!" he screamed.

"He is NOT useless or a mistake! How could you ever think of him that way?!"

The conversation lasted a while. After the fight was over, I slipped into the house unnoticed. I felt like I had been stabbed.

The next day, mom was on her way to work, and my dad was driving me to school. He stopped in the middle of the street and pulled over to the curb which led to a ominous alleyway. I questioned him about what he was doing, but instead he yelled at me to get out of the car, but I didn't budge. I had never seen my father act like this. He got out of the car grumbling and opened the door on my side. He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and threw me down into the start of the alley, even if it was still daylight, the shadows of the buildings were cast down, making it look like it was midnight. I scrambled away into the alley as quick as I could, I was terrified of my father now. I hid for the rest of the day and all night until someone found me. It was a woman named Lola. She took me in, raised me, and put me in school. I was teased and taunted there, until a brown-haired blue-eyed girl came and stood up for me every time the kids teased me.

**_~~End of Flashback~~_**

I glanced at Chelsea; her eyes were wide, staring at me. "You stood up for me then, and we became friends. Then you had to move and...well, you know the rest."

"Wow, I never knew your father abandoned you...that must've been terrible." she said, I could hear the sadness in her voice. "And I thought my childhood was bad..."

Wait, what happened to her? I thought. She read my mind, and started to tell the story.

**-(::0::)-**

**Chelsea's POV**

I was in my new home, my three brothers were too, we had just moved. Since my parents died, they left my oldest brother, Daniel, in charge. I was unpacking my room and putting everything in place. The middle brother of the family, Jason, burst into my room.

"You need to leave, now! Pack up whatever basic things you need and meet me outside!"

I questioned him why, but he wouldn't answer. I did as I was told and packed my basic things, clothes, toiletries, a few stuffed animals, and a journal. I found Jason starting up the car outside.

"Daniel is looking for you, he said he needed to do something to you. Which means bad news. I can't tell you what he wants to do though, he won't tell me. These people that I'm driving you to will take you in, and we-meaning me and your younger brother- will visit when we can." The people were named Claire and Gray, they became my adoptive parents. They enrolled me in the school where a silver-haired purple-eyed kid was being teased. I hated, I repeat, hated when people were mean to someone else. I stood up for him from then on.

**_~~End of Flashback~~_**

"Wow, that must have been rough. I mean, moving two times in the same day and basically losing your only family." he said. I nodded, and a tear escaped my eyes.

"My brothers only came every once in awhile and then the visits just suddenly stopped. I tried calling them with the number Jason had given to me, but they never picked up. I think Daniel might have done something to them..." more tears started to slowly stream down my face. Vaughn cautiously leaned over and put his arm around my shoulders before lifting a gentle hand to wipe the droplets of water from beneath my eyes. I leaned my head against his shoulder but soon after I did he placed a finger underneath my chin and softly tilted my head up to face him directly. He had a stern but sincere look on his face, "Chelsea, you can always count on me to be there for you. If anyone tries to hurt you in any way, they'll have to go through me first. I could never let anything bad happen to you."

I nodded my head and secretly hoped in my mind that he really meant what he had just said. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him into an embrace with my tear streaked face pressed against his shirt as he slid his hands to the small of my back and pulled me a little closer, returning the hug.

It almost felt like we were never apart.

**Cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers even if I don't write them that often. Did you like it? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

VaughnXChelsea part 3

Chelsea's POV

After Vaughn and I talked about our families, we never really spoke till the sun was setting. I yawned; Vaughn glanced at me.

"It's starting to get late, we'd better get you home." he said.

"Oh. Do we really have to?" he could sense my disappointment and smiled. He offered a hand to help me up. We walked to my ranch in silence.

"You've changed a lot since I last saw you, but you're still the Chelsea I know." Vaughn said as I opened my door.

"Same with you, I never knew you could look so much like a cowboy." I winked at him.

"See you tomorrow, then?" he asked, blushing from my comment.

"Definitely." I said. He tipped his hat and went back down the way we came, stopping to wave before he was out of sight. I waved back, smiling.

-(::0::)-

Vaughn's POV

I headed back to Mirabelle's shop, I hope she wasn't mad at me for coming back late.

I opened the door and the small bell rang, causing Mirabelle to know I was here. Curse that stupid bell...

"Vaughn! You're back. How was it?" Mirabelle shuffled in.

"It went well." I said, pulling my hat over my face and walking towards the hallway.

"Good to hear." she said. "Your room is the last one on the right."

I nodded slightly, then went back into the room and locked it. I took my hat off and set it on the small dresser by the door and ran a hand through my silver hair. I sighed, and flopped onto the bed. What a cool day...I got to see a long-lost friend, go on a tour of where I'll be with her, and spend the evening talking on the beach.

I had missed Chelsea so much, but today, finding her was the best thing that could've ever happened to me.

-(::0::)-

Next day Summer 1

Chelsea's POV

It was a blazing hot summer day, time to take out all my old crops and plant the new ones! I said cheerily to myself. I forced the covers off myself and took a shower and got dressed in my usual, a banana colored t-shirt with an orange unbuttoned shirt-coat over it. Jean shorts, red boots, and best of all, a red bandanna that I wore over my brown hair. I had a small breakfast before heading to Chen's to buy some summer crop seeds.

I walked in the door of the shop, taking in all the different smells.

"Good morning Chelsea. Are you here to buy some summer crop seeds?" Chen asked.

"How'd you know?" I laughed. "What've you got?"

"Tomato, corn, pumpkin, and pineapple seeds."

"I'll take two of each." I said.

"That'll be 2400 G."

"There you go!" I handed the money to Chen and put the seeds in my rucksack.

I walked back to my farm, ready to plant some new crops! I dug out all he old spring crops and got the tomatoes planted. I still had the corn, pineapple, and pumpkin seeds. This is going to take a while. I sighed, but then heard someone call my name. It was Vaughn.

"Over here Vaughn!" I waved my hand in the air, he saw it, then came over to where I was kneeling.

"Hey Chels, I have ask you something.." he said.

"Ya...what is it?" I asked him.

"Will you come to lunch with me at the diner?" he asked. He didn't seem nervous at all.

"Oh. I don't know if I can, I just have so much work to do, planting my -"

"I'll help." Vaughn offered. My face lifted into a big, cheesy smile.

"Sure! Can you till the fields right here and over there in a 3x3 square?" I handed him my hoe, and I got started planting one of the packs of corn in a spot I had already tilled. I watered the plants while Vaughn tilled the other spots on my field. I hummed a little made-up song to the plants, in farming books it always says that it makes your plants happy.

I moved on to the square Vaughn had tilled and sowed the pumpkin seeds. I watered them, the finally planted the pineapple seeds. I wiped he sweat off my brow and said to Vaughn,

"We've still got to weed the field." he just stared."Well are you coming or not?"

"No, I mean yes, I am." he stuttered. I smiled, and had him do half of the field while I did the other half. We soon had done all the ranch work, I was covered in dirt.

"I can't believe you do all that on your own...don't you have people help or something?" Vaughn asked.

"Nope. I usually just do it myself." I could tell he was surprised. "I'm gonna go get washed up, meet you at the diner at two?" I asked.

"Yup. Sounds good. See ya," he said. I was so excited that I almost fainted, but I caught myself and ran to my house. I took a fast shower and redressed in dry, non-dirty clothes. It had only been an hour, I had another hour to wait till meeting Vaughn at the diner. I decided to call Julia, we hadn't really talked since Vaughn came to the island. The phone rang once, twice, three times before she picked up.

"Hello?" I heard her say.

"Hey girlfriend Wassup?" I asked.

"Chels! Hey! How are you?"

"Good, I was wondering if you wanted to come over here and chat."

"Totally! Be over there in a jiffy!" she hung up before I could say goodbye, she must be excited about something.

Moments later, I heard a rap on my door. I opened it and saw Julia.

"Hey! Come on in!" I invited. She stepped in and left her shoes by the door. We both hopped onto my bed, he first thing she asked was,

"Sooooo, tell me what happened!"

"Tell you what?" I was confused.

"About what you and Vaughn did when he first got on the island, duh."

"OH. That. Oh. Ok. Well, I gave him a tour of the island-"

"Is that all?" she wanted to know all the juicy details. I could tell.

"We spent the evening at the beach, talking." I said.

"About what?" she was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Parents. Stuff."

"Oh. You didn't do anything romantic?" she asked.

"Julia! We're just best friends, you know that!"

She laughed. "But you two are so cute together! It's like you were meant for each other!" she said dramatically.

"Oh Jules..."

"It's true."

"Jules..."

"It is."

"Julia!"

"Okay okay! I get it." she laughed. We talked for about another forty-five minutes before I glanced at the clock. 1:55.

"Oh crap, I gotta go Julia."

"Dang. I'll have to tell you about Elliot next time."

"Oh Julia, my best friend obsessed with boys." I walked her down to the store, then ran to the diner as fast as my legs could carry me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you ALL for your amazing reviews, you make me happy :) I know this part is kinda short...but I think you can live with it. ;) I've been working on the 9th part right now...eek! :D Well, enough talking. Lets read. **

VaughnXChelsea part 4

Chelsea's POV

I got to the diner out of breath. I calmed myself down and breathed deep before walking in the door. Vaughn wasn't there yet, he would be any minute though. I sat down at the table in the back left corner, waiting impatiently for Vaughn. Some people exited the diner, some came in. After a couple more minutes of impatient waiting, Vaughn came in through the door. He glared at everyone who stared at him which was unusual for him, but when he saw me his face lifted into a smile. I waved him over to the table.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi." he grabbed my hand pulling me to the counter where we could order. I ordered a dish of curry, one of my favorites, and Vaughn ordered cold porridge. His favorite.

We sat back down at the table, and Vaughn actually took his hat off. I haven't seen him without his hat in a long time. How long was it? Four years? Five? Wow...five years.

"Okay Vaughn, time to catch up. What have you been doing the last five years that I've missed?"

"Well, I applied for this job, and I've been traveling to Mineral town, Forget-me-not valley, and a couple other places. I've just taken care of animals, supply shops with animals and feed, and looked for you mostly." he reached up to pull his hat down over his face, but he realized it wasn't there.

I realized how close we had gotten before I moved. He really had missed me.

Our food came just a bit after that, and we ate quietly. I did have one question for him though, why was he rude to the other people on the island, glaring at them and such.

"Vaughn, I know this might seem like a weird question, but when you walked in, why were you glaring at everyone?" I regretted asking that question.

"Well..I-I uh, um, when you left people started to tease me again, I guess I started to avoid people more so I wouldn't be teased."

"Oh, I see. I did hate those kids that taunted you. I had to try to stop myself from punching them in the face every time. " I really did hate them. They always hung around Vaughn, teasing him about his grey hair and purple eyes, but his hair wasn't grey, it was silver.

"I did punch one kid in the stomach the day you left at break, I was really fed up with him." he chuckled.

"You did? Go Vaughn!" I laughed.

"It was pretty glorious. That kid never messed with me again."

"Nice. Did you ever get in trouble though?" I asked.

"Ya, the kid told on me but I didn't get in trouble that bad. Just got curbed for the next few days."

"I bet that was fun." I said sarcastically.

"It was fun. I just sat there, missing someone." he said. I smiled, then thought of something.

"Are you going to be on the island tomorrow?" tomorrow was Friday, I wasn't sure of his schedule.

"I would stay on the island if I could, but I only come here on Wednesdays and Thursdays to re-stock the animals and feed." he looked unhappy to leave.

"So you're leaving today?" I asked, a hint of sadness when I said the word 'leaving'. He nodded.

"Tonight actually." he said.

"Oh...I'll miss you." I said. "I mean, we just found each other yesterday. It seems like only five minutes ago."

"I know. I'm gonna miss you Chels." he said.

-(::0::)-

Vaughn's POV

It was late evening, I was on the beach waiting for the ferry to arrive. I heard the horn in the distance, I dreaded that sound right now. I heard someone coming up behind me, it was Chelsea.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey." I said back. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"I wish you didn't have to go..." she buried her face in my chest.

"I know. I wish I didn't have to go either." I pulled her into a hug. She looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"We can both wait six days, right?" she asked.

"It might be too long. I'll have to see." I smiled back down at her. The ferry was closer now, about a couple miles away.

"What am I going to do while you're gone?" she asked.

"Take care of your farm, maybe get an animal, visit Julia and talk with her, go fishing..." I suggested.

"I guess you got me." She laughed. "I just hope these six days go bye quickly."

"Me too." the ferry was about to dock, and she let me out of the hug. "I'll see you next week,"

"Okay." she sighed. Before I left, she grasped me into another quick hug. I boarded the ship, watching her watch me as the ferry left for the city. I watched her till the island was out of sight, then went to find my cabin for the night. I found my cabin after searching for awhile. I sat down on the bed, sighing. I thought about seeing Chelsea again, I had really found her. She really does bring out the best of the anti-social cowboy I've been. I never really showed her that side of me at all. My heart started to ache after thinking about her. What's happening to me? Am I starting to like her more than just a friend?

**ooh, Vaughn is starting to like her! :D:D What do you guys think? Please review! :) I'll post part 5 up soon once I edit it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey hey! Sorry i haven't updated in a while, but anyways...here is the 5th part! I just deleted all the future chapters for this story -.- I'm so dumb...but thankfully I managed to recover all but one. :) Now, onto the story!**

**VaughnXChelsea part 5**

**Summer 5 Monday**

**Chelsea's POV**

It had been a rough week while Vaughn was gone, there was a terrible hurricane on Sunday that attacked the island. My field was practically destroyed, and only a few of my crops had survived. I had to weed the field—which took forever. There were rocks and branches everywhere, I collected those and put them in the shipping bin. That could at least get me a couple G while I had to re-plant and wait for my crops to grow again. I had barely enough money to buy some more seeds from Chen, and I hoped there wasn't another storm brewing to destroy my crops for a second time. One stalk of my tomatoes had survived, along with three small pumpkin patches, two corn stalks, and two pineapple sprouts. I sowed the extra seeds from Chen in the empty tilled spaces and watered them.

**-(::0::)-**

**Tuesday**

The day after I did my usual chores and could hardly wait for Wednesday. Vaughn was arriving and I had to make myself stop thinking about him the whole time I was finishing my tasks. I had been done for a couple minutes and decided to talk to Julia, she had probably worried about me the day of the storm.

I went into town and walked into the house/shop. Julia was at the table by the counter of the front of the shop and when she saw me, she leapt up and attacked me in a lung-crushing hug.

"Juli—a... Can't—breathe..." I stuttered.

"Oh Chels! I was so worried about you yesterday...is your ranch alright? Most of all are you alright?" she asked. I stood there re-gaining my breath while she impatiently awaited my answers.

"My ranch is okay, my field was practically destroyed but at least some of my crops survived. I was fine throughout he whole storm." I said. She sighed gratefully.

"Oh good. I'm glad you weren't hurt or—"

"Jules I have to talk to you about something." I interrupted.

"Um, okay. What is it?"

"Okay, so ever since Vaughn came to the island we've been hanging out as friends and all. But now I kind of feel like its more. He asked me out to the diner that day I invited you over, he had helped me with my chores to help me go faster so we could meet for lunch."

"I wondered why he came back so dirty." she chuckled.

"And then the day before that she he first arrived he told me about his past that I had never asked about. Today, he's been on my mind the whole time!"

"It seems as if you've warmed back up to him, And I see you've got yourself a crush, Chels." she smirked.

"A crush? Really? Wow...I never thought I'd really have a crush." I said.

"Wait wait wait, so you're telling me that you've never had a crush before?" she definitely looked shocked.

"I guess not." I said.

"Wow. I feel for you Chelsea. Anyways, back to the story."

"I think I'm actually starting to love him." Wait, had I just said that? Holy guacamole, I did. I'm starting to have feelings for that cowboy.

"Wow Chelsea. I guess that totally works out then!" she exclaimed.

"How does that work out?" I asked, kind of confused.

"Well, Mr. Anti-Social cowboy has come home to the shop all smiles after he spends time with you. It's obvious that he likes you."she explained.

"Re-really?" I had to think about this. I really did love him, but I don't think he has the same feelings for me. Or does he?

**-(::0::)-**

**Vaughn's POV**

There was a hurricane report near Sunshine islands on TV. I watched a bit more, and the weather guy said that it didn't do much damage. My mind wandered off to Chelsea. Is she alright? Did her field survive the storm? Why the heck am I thinking about that? I mean, ya, she's my best friend and all, but still, if I am thinking about her in every spare minute I have, it seems as if I like her. But I don't. Or do I?

I shook the thought, but it just came back to me every minute of the day.

You like her, Vaughn.

No I don't.

Yes you do. Admit it. You know that you do. You wouldn't be thinking about her every milli-second of the day if you did.

Shut up. I don't like her.

Yes you doooo-oooo!

Whatever.

**-(::0::)-**

**Chelsea's POV**

It was late evening and my mind was still rambling on and on about Vaughn. I really did have a crush on him, I guess. Since I was so excited to see him again, I decided to get up early and wait for him at the docks. I sighed and then threw on my cow pajamas. it had been a long, long day and I was ready to fall asleep. I hopped into bed and turned the light of my lamp off, whispering a good night to Vaughn, even if I knew he couldn't hear me.

It was 5:30 am when I woke up, the ferry would dock at 6. I pulled on my outfit and quickly brushed my hair. On my way to the docks, I realized I hadn't put on my bandanna. I remembered to put it in my pocket the day before, so I pulled it out an put it on. It was 5:45 when I got to the beach, I would have to wait. I saw the ferry in the distance, and heard it's loud, dull horn. I sat down by the start of the dock. I hugged my knees close to myself and waited.

**How did you like it? I liked Vaughn's convo with his mind XD that was fun to write. :D There is something unexpected coming up in later chapters...stay tuned! ttyl ppl! Oh yeah and one more thing...do you know whats really weird? A lot of people I know say I look like Rose Tyler from Dr. Who...and it's true. very weird...**


	6. Chapter 6

**How are these getting shorter and shorter? I think thats just sad. oh well. better things to come in the next chapters! enjoy!**

**VaughnXChelsea part 6**

**Vaughn's POV **

It was an early morning, and the boat was close to Island of Happiness where I would continue the job as the animal dealer there, but also spend time with my best friend and maybe my crush (which I kinda hoped yes and no), Chelsea. I collected all my belongings and placed them into the small suitcase I used to travel with. It was about 5:50,we were getting quite close to the islands. I breathed in the salty sea air. It was going to be great being back on the island.

**-(::0::)-**

**Chelsea's POV **

The ferry was even closer by now, and I didn't even know what time it was. I could see a black silhouette on the deck, I guessed that was Vaughn. I stood up and brushed the sand from my behind and waved as big as I could. I didn't know if he could see me or not, but I really hoped he did.

Before I knew it, the boat had docked. I ran to the beginning of the dock, a very excited and enthusiastic look on my face. I could see Vaughn making his way off the ferry, and before he could even say hello or step onto the island, I flung my arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

**-(::0::)-**

**Vaughn's POV**

Chelsea was waiting on the beach for me, and before I could take a step onto the sand, she squeezed me into a tight hug. I returned the embrace by lifting her up and spinning her around and then hugging her again.

"Oh Vaughn! I missed you so much!" she cried.

"I missed you too, Chels." We walked hand in hand to the animal shop, she started telling me all about her week.

"Well, I guess I survived the first couple days till Sunday, when the hurricane hit the island. My field was a mess, and I lost a bunch of my crops. Thankfully, I had enough money to buy another couple packs of seeds from Chen's to re-plant in the crops I had lost. That's really all I did this week, besides having a long conversation with Julia after my work." she said. I grew curious about what they talked about, Julia and Chelsea are like sisters. They could talk on and on about weird or awkward subjects, but they are friends nonetheless.

"What did you guys talk about?" I asked her. Which weird subject did they talk about this time? Chelsea suddenly looked up at me, but then quickly looked down, her face was beet red.

"Uh, well, we uh, talked about—"

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I was just curious." I interrupted. Her face returned back to its normal color, she looked relieved. I wondered why. We soon got to the animal shop, and she let my hand go.

"I gotta go take care of the ranch, I'll come by after I'm done." she smiled at me.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." I tipped my hat and walked into the store, ignoring Julia's hello. I didn't have a clue for what she had planned for me when she came back.

**-(::0::)-**

**Chelsea's POV**

After I had said goodbye to Vaughn at the shop, my heart started to race. He had almost found out that I liked him. I doubted Julia was right about how he likes me, so that was pretty awkward. I was glad to see him though. I ran back towards my ranch, and tried to do my work as fast as I could. I pulled the weeds out of my field, watered my crops, and chopped a bit of wood. I was really tired after work, but I had promised to visit Vaughn after I was done. I headed back into town, everyone was up by now. I said hello to some of the villagers before entering the shop.

I saw Mirabelle at the counter, as always. Julia was sitting at the table in the other room, but Vaughn was nowhere to be seen.

"Hi Julia!" I said as cheerful as Mirabelle does to me. She looked up to me with a frown. What was wrong with her?

"Hi." she grumbled. I hesitated before talking again.

"You okay?" I asked, taking the seat next to her.

"Ugh, someone has been sending me secret admirer letters, and I can't for the life of me figure out who they're from!" she exclaimed. I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh Julia!" she really does take love seriously. "Do you know where Vaughn is?"

"Out back in the barn," she sighed.

"Thanks, and I, will leave you to your love letters!" i said, walking out the door. I headed into the barn out back, and found Vaughn sitting on a hay bale. Idea!

I snuck up to him, careful not to make any noise. I whipped his hat off, and he stood up, shooting a glare down at me. Once he saw it was me, his face turned soft and he smiled a little. He held out his hand, wanting the hat back. I shook my head, and hid the Stetson behind my back.

"Give me the hat, Chels." he said impatiently.

"Never," I replied. I dashed out the barn door with Vaughn's hat in hand.

**-(::0::)-**

**Vaughn's POV**

_That little rascal!_ I chased her through town, yelling at people to move out of the way. Chelsea ran towards the beach; I followed. When I got to the sands of the beach though, Chelsea was nowhere to be found. Something moved over by the abandoned house at the far end of the beach, it might be Chelsea. I jogged over, circled the house, went inside, but no luck. I heard a squeal from behind me, and I whipped around, and saw her run back up the beach and back into town.

"I'll get you for this Chelsea, just you wait..." I muttered, then chased after her.

**okay...i changed POV's a lot in this chappy...well, i posted this one up to keep you happy until I get the next one "done". :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! :) Sorry I haven't updated lately...I've been busy with school and Thanksgiving and Christmas...and I just finished writing part 16 of this story! XD Well anyways, here is the 7th part...something unexpected happens :3**

**VaughnXChelsea part 7****  
****Vaughns POV****  
****I charged after Chelsea. She was incredibly fast for someone her size. We circled the town, then rushed to her ranch where I finally caught her. ****  
****We ran through the field, until she had nowhere else to run but a small corner. She huddled in the space, but I had her cornered. I smirked at her, then lunged for my hat. I grabbed it, and pulled it from her grasp. ****  
****"Never do that again," I said, out of breath. She had just ran for a long time, then burst out laughing. ****  
****"You...should ha...ve seen the—" she breathed in deep. "Look...on your face...when I took the ha—" she burst into another fit of laughter, tears streamed from her eyes. I helped her up, and she finally stopped laughing after a couple minutes. "That...was fun!" ****  
****"Ya, I love having my hat taken from me then chasing the farmer of the island all over." I replied sarcastically, chuckling a little.****  
****"I knew you did, so that's why I took it." she said, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "I need some water, you?" ****  
****I nodded, then she led me to her house and gave me a glass of water and got herself one also. She downed the whole thing in one drink. She sighed and got up, setting her glass by the small sink in her kitchen. She sat back down at the table with me, and we stared at each other for a couple seconds. I noticed in those couple seconds how big and blue her eyes were. They were always dancing; sometimes they seemed as if they were glowing. She was a very interesting person. ****  
****-(::0::)-****  
****Chelsea's POV****  
****I stared into his amythest eyes, they were more purple then I realized. As he sat there staring into my eyes, I just felt like I wanted to kiss him. Why, I ask myself, do I want to kiss him? I have no idea.****  
****I stood up from my chair, breaking the silence, and my weird thought. He stood up from his chair also, and suddenly took my hand, leading me out the door. He dragged me to the beach, not saying a word about anything. Once we got there, He sat down in the middle of the beach, indicating that I do also. ****  
****"Why'd you take me here?" I asked him. ****  
****"We'll have to wait awhile before they come out, but I know you'll like them." he said to me, I had no idea about what he meant. ****  
****We sat there through the evening, skipping dinner to do so. One by one, the night sky filled with dazzling lights. ****  
****"Is this what you wanted to show me?" I asked, pointing up to the stars. He nodded, pulling me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder, and we gazed up into the night sky. ****  
****"Oh, Vaughn, this is beautiful!" I said softly. ****  
****"Ya, it is." he responded. ****  
****Crickets started chirping, the night sky was twinkling. ****  
****I yawned a couple times before saying something. ****  
****"Thank you for showing me this." I smiled. ****  
****"You're welcome. I knew you would like it," ****  
****"Its getting late, but I don't want to go home." I said. He knew what I meant. Vaughn helped me up and I brushed the sand off me. ****  
****-(::0::)-****  
****Vaughn's POV****  
****Chelsea took my hand as I walked her home. I glanced at her, her eyes were dancing in the moonlight, and the slight breeze made her hair wave behind her. She was beautiful...then it hit me. I love her. I liked her before, but now its really love. ****  
****She looked at me right as I turned my head away, I looked back at her, meeting her gaze. She looked at me as if she wanted to say something. ****  
****"Um...Vaughn?" she asked. ****  
****"Ya?" she was hesitant to answer. ****  
****"I know this may sound really weird, but..." she started. What was she going to say? ****  
****"I like you," she blurted. I nodded slowly. Did she like me as a friend? Or more than that? "I like you more than a friend, Vaughn." ****  
****-(::0::)-****  
****Chelsea's POV****  
****Had I really just confessed to him? Nice going Chelsea...He stared at me, his lips curving up into a small smile. ****  
****"I like you too, Chels." he said. Oh my word, so he does like me...wow. I looked at him in shock, but also happiness. ****  
****We started walking back up the path toward my ranch, my hand still tightly intertwined with his. ****  
****When we reached my house he softly jerked my arm back so that I was facing him, "Chels, I have always wanted to give you something but I guess I just didn't know when was the right time. Somehow, I feel that it's now." he said. I was ready for him to hand me something but instead his hand was suddenly cupping my cheek and his face was advancing quickly towards mine.****  
****I could feel my heart racing as his warm lips pressed against mine, just for a moment they lingered there and he then pulled away from me. I couldn't help but wish that time would have frozen in that single moment. He pulled the rim of his hat down in front of his face as I stood there with my eyes wide, staring at him in shock. I pressed my fingers to my lips, re-playing the scene in my mind. ****  
****He let my hand go, and said. "It'd be best for me to go now. I'll see you tomorrow," ****  
****"See you," I said, smiling. I waved a small wave at him as he turned around and headed back down the path to town. The first thing that entered my mind when I walked inside my house was, He kissed me... ****  
****The next morning I woke to a pound on my door. I jumped out of bed, yelling, "Just a minute!" I changed into my clothes as fast as I could, and brushed my hair, ignoring the pain of the knots. I ran to the door, and before me stood a pirate-like guy. He wore a purple bandana, a white waistcoat, some baggy purple pants held up with a piece of cloth, and had a bird on his shoulder. Somehow, he looked very familiar. ****  
****"Hi. I'm Denny, the fisherman here. I moved into the house down at the beach." his voice even sounded familiar, but I couldn't figure our where I'd heard it before. ****  
****"Nice to meet you, Denny. I'm Chelsea, the farmer here, as you can see." I shook his hand. ****  
****"See you around then?" he asked. ****  
****"Ya, totally!" he waved before running off, I still couldn't figure out where I've met him before. Oh well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again. I just realized that I posted the entire chapter 7 in bold...xD I am so dumb. Oh well. Here is the next part, Denny is an unexpected character!**

******VaughnXChelsea part 8 **  
**Vaughn's POV**  
I heard there is a newcomer on the island, don't know his name though. After my work I headed down to the beach. It was a clear day, the ocean was at low tide, and a slight breeze was blowing. I closed my eyes and imagined Chelsea here with me. She was really shocked when I had kissed her, I was shocked too. But I loved her all the same.  
Someone interrupted my thoughts, someone I knew too well.  
"Hey Freak! Good to see ya again!" he said. I clenched my hands into fists.  
"Go away." I said angrily, my face turning a bright, flaming red.  
"Awww, your scared of me? That's too bad. I was thinking of staying here awhile." it was Denny, the stupid person who always teased me at school. I whirled around, shooting my death-glare at him. I came face to face with the dumb bully, I wanted to punch him in the stomach so badly. So why didn't I? He smirked at me as he said, "Gee, this hair is even greyer than the last time I saw it, and those eyes, they still look like plums, don't they, Popper?" Popper was Denny's little annoying bird that sits on his shoulder.  
"AWWWK! Eyes look like plums! Eyes look like plums!" Popper squawked. I rolled my eyes and told them to leave, or else. My anti-social rough and angry cowboy was turning on.  
"Or else what? You'll throw your measly hat at me?" he chuckled. That did it. I grabbed Denny by the shoulder, staring straight into his eyes. I raised my right fist, and struck him right in the stomach. He stumbled back, clutching his belly. He glared at me, and a menacing look flashed in his eyes.  
"Oh, you wanna fight? It is on."  
**-(::0::)-**  
**Chelsea's POV**  
I finished watering my last crop, I had weeded the field before. Vaughn and last night was on my mind the entire time.  
I strolled into town, chatting with every person who said hello. I heard a yell from what seemed like down at the beach, it sounded like Vaughn. I ran down to the sandy terrain, only to find Denny and Vaughn fighting. Not verbally, but physically. I stood there, watching their every move. That moment, I remembered where I knew Denny. He was the one who teased Vaughn at school. I stared in shock at their fight.  
Denny had just punched Vaughn in the face, he returned it with an uppercut. Denny kicked Vaughn in the shin after he recovered a bit from the uppercut, Vaughn stumbled back a little clutching his leg, but then letting go, he violently pushed Denny over, and put his boot on Denny's chest. Vaughn held up a fist, about to punch his lights out.  
I couldn't handle watching anymore, I burst into the scene, both guys staring at me.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" I screamed at Denny. I pushed Vaughn off him, and he stood up. "You mess with Vaughn, Denny, you mess with me." I narrowed my eyes at him, and held up a fist. His eyes widened, but then he rolled them.  
"You're still standing up for this guy? Wow." he walked off, letting the fight go, and I sighed in relief. I remembered Vaughn was behind me, and I spun around, hugging him.  
"Ar—are you alright? Are you hurt at all?" I asked worriedly. He hugged me back, then let me go.  
"Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little sore in the shin and cheek." he replied, rubbing his face.  
"I can't believe he's here...the bully from school. I never thought I'd see him again." I said, grabbing Vaughn's other hand and squeezing it. He squeezed my hand back.  
"I never thought I would see him again either, I hate that guy." he said.  
"I do too." I replied. There was a big bruise revealed when Vaughn took his hand away from his face, it was all black and blue.  
"Come," I pulled him towards my house, I wanted to check his leg before he left. I made him pull up his pant leg to see where Denny had kicked him, it was black, and Vaughn said as I touched it in a certain place that it hurt.  
"You got pretty banged up out there, I'm sorry about that..." I said, sitting down on my sofa next to him. He put his arm around my shoulder, and sighed.  
"It wasn't your fault, Chels. Some people just have problems."  
"I know...but still." I said. We sat in silence for a couple minutes, before a knock sounded on my door. Vaughn's face went from calm to fierce.  
"If it's that Denny, I'll punch his guts out." I stood up, pushing Vaughn back down to the couch and answered the door. It was a kid about my age, my height. He had emerald green eyes, light blonde hair, a blue baseball cap that he wore backwards, and was wearing a rucksack.  
"Hi. I'm Mark, I heard you're the rancher here, right?" he asked. I nodded.  
"I'm Chelsea." I said.  
"Well, it's great to meet you, I've always wanted to run a ranch, so this is a great opportunity for me, if you'll let me help out." he extended a hand for me to shake it. I did, and quickly let go.  
"I'll see you around!" he cheerfully said before running off. I closed the door of my house, walking back to the couch where Vaughn was.  
"Who was that?" he asked.  
"Just someone named Mark. He wants to be a rancher like me someday. " I said.  
"With that face I mistook him for a little kid." he said gruffly.  
"I can see why, but nonetheless, we have to be nice." I said. He laughed a bit. "You'd better get the doctor to look at that bruise on your leg, you might've hurt it more than you think."  
"If you say so Nurse Chelsea," he said, a hint of sarcastic-ness in his voice.  
"Oh Vaughn..." I laughed, leaning my head on his shoulder.

**Wow...these are really short. I think they'll get longer later. XD R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people! Sorry for the wait xD Here is part 9! *squeals* oh and I wanted to mention that I did sort of have the same plot line for "Farmer and the Florist" like this one, so I'll try to sort of switch it up. Here is an unexpected POV!**

**VaughnXChelsea part 9**

**Daniel's POV**

My stupid brothers have kept Chelsea hidden somewhere from me... I hated them for that. I threw them out of the house when they told me they didn't know where she was.

I mean seriously, she's my sister. Shouldn't I be able to know where she is to find her?

I scoured through the house before I sold it, searching in every little nook and cranny for an address book, phone number, or email. Jason must have hidden it somewhere. There was a loose floorboard in Jason's room, I should've known he would keep something like that there. I pried the floorboard open, there was nothing there except a small scrap of paper with small—but readable —writing.

_Chelsea Evans_

_chelsea.e _

_4211 SW Cheryl road_

_Palm Springs, CA 977120_

Bingo.

**-(::0::)-**

**Chelsea's POV**

I was able to go to the city with Vaughn today, I had Taro and his family look over my farm while I was gone. I had to go to the city because I had received a call to meet my parents here. they wanted to talk to me about something urgent, and it had to be in person.

The city was sure a sight to see, there was a massive crowd of people, I had to have Vaughn hold my hand and practically drag me through the place to get to his apartment.

"We're here," he said, pausing to unlock his door.

He lived in a nice place, there was a small kitchen to your left when you walked in, a tiny table like the one in my house, a small black love seat with a TV in front of it, in the main room, two super-mega small bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Wow, this is cool." I said, flinging my rucksack off and setting it on the table. I saw a small laptop on the table that I hadn't seen when I came in before.

"Mind if I look?" I asked Vaughn, pointing at the computer. He shook his head and hanging up his coat, and I sat down in the chair in front of it. I lifted the screen, and the laptop buzzed on. I decided to check my long-lost email, since I hadn't even looked at it for about a year. There were ads for dumb things, some emails from friends, but one email in particular caught my eye.

_Hey Chelli, _

_We haven't talked in a while, I wanted to know how you were doing. You havin a good time, hiding from me? Ever since you came into the world, I've always hated you. You know that? Well, I'll get to the point. I know your address and am coming for you Chelsea. Just you wait. _

_Daniel _

I just stared at the screen, reading the email over and over again till I burst out in tears. This was not good. Vaughn came over to me, and pulled over a chair. I couldn't even tell him why I was crying, so I just pointed at the screen. He pulled the computer over to him, so he could read what it said. My eyes were blurry with tears, but I could still see Vaughn's face turn from worried to angry.

"If I ever get the chance, I am gonna kill that guy," he muttered.

"What am I gonna do, Vaughn?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"We're going to have to find your other brothers, and your parents. We'll tell your parents about this when we meet them tomorrow." he said, pulling me up from the chair and into a hug. "I'll be there for you ever step of the way..." I knew he meant that.

**-(::0::)-**

**Claire's POV**

We're supposed to meet Chelsea at this coffee place in town, she had to know about who visited.

Gray and I had been waiting at the coffee shop for awhile, then we saw Chelsea and a man who looked like a cowboy walked in. They saw us, and I waved them over.

"Hi mom," she said.

"Hello dear." I responded. I glanced at the cowboy, and Chelsea noticed.

"This is Vaughn, I'm sure you remember him from middle school, right?" she asked. I remembered her coming home and talking all about how they were friends, they did seem like a good pair.

"Nice to meet you, Vaughn." Gray said. Vaughn tipped his hat in reply, but he didn't smile even just a bit. He seemed like a grumpy and a non social person.

"Well, The reason we needed to meet you here is because someone stopped by our house earlier in the week, looking for you, Chelsea."

"It was Daniel...wasn't it? He must've found the house..." she breathed.

**-(::0::)-**

**Chelsea's POV**

This was all just a big mess.

"What did he say?" I asked my mom.

"He actually didn't say much, only that he wanted to find you." she answered. Dad nodded.

"We tried to figure out more about why he wanted to find you, but he wouldn't answer a single question we asked him." Dad said.

"Oh..." I muttered. "We need to get in touch with my brothers, Jason and Tyler to tell them about this. Do you have their number?"

Mom nodded and handed me her phone, which had her contacts displayed. I easily found Jason in her phone, and dialed the number. They stared at me as I did. I looked away from them, avoiding their looks. It seemed like forever till the other end of the line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jason? Is that you?" I asked.

"Chelsea! Oh my gosh, how are you? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I got an email from Daniel a little while ago, he said he was coming for me. I need you and Tyler to meet up with us at Mom and Dad's."

"Mom and Dad's?"

"Claire and Gray's house." I forgot, Claire and Gray weren't their parents.

"Okay, I'll give Tyler a call. See you in a while." he hung up the phone, and handed it back to Claire.

"We need to get to your house, were meeting Jason and Tyler there. " I told Mom. She nodded slightly, and we all piled into the car, which raced towards their house.

We got to the house in a matter of minutes. We climbed out of the car, and a wave of home rushed over me. I had loved this house since the day we moved here. It was good to see it again. Even if I was scared or worried, I wanted to have a good time at my old home. I held Vaughn's hand the whole time leading him into the house and giving him a tour. When I got up to my old bedroom, everything was as I had left it. I still had posters of farms and animals on my walls, pictures of me and family and friends, most of the friend ones were with Vaughn.

My bed sheets were still covered in flowers and plants, like a farm, and my pillow was covered in cows, just like my pajamas.

"Well, this was my room." I told Vaughn.

"It seems that you liked farming then, eh?" he said, glancing down at me.

"Yep, and now I'm finally running one." I said. I heard a car beep from outside, it was probably Jason and Tyler. I was really excited to see them, I hadn't talked to or seen them in forever.

"They're here!" I squealed. "Let's go!"


	10. Chapter 10

**hey peeps! Here's is another chappy- I hope you enjoy it! Ps, thadds dress in the last chapter was made up xD**

**VaughnXChelsea part 10  
Vaughn's POV  
**Chelsea dragged me down the stairs and to the driveway, where her brothers had arrived.

"Jason! Tyler!" She yelled. She ran up to the one looking oldest first, I guessed that was Jason. The younger one was Tyler.

"Chelsea! Oh it's so good to see you again!" Jason said. They both grasped her into a hug. They all looked really alike, all of them had brown hair, but Jason had blue eyes like Chelsea while Tyler had green eyes.

"How are you? Why didn't you ever answer my calls or emails? What have you been doing? Has Dan—"

"Whoa, whoa Chels. Calm down." Tyler said, chuckling.  
"Oh, sorry." she blushed. "Why don't we go inside? We can talk there..."

"Okay, lets go!" Jason said. Chelsea walked over to me and grabbed my hand before pulling me inside behind her brothers. When we got to the living room, we all sat down on the couches, Chelsea chose to sit by me. Her brothers glanced at me a couple times, I guessed they wanted to know who I was, and what I was doing with Chelsea, and why there was a huge bruise in my face. Curse Denny...

"Okay, so before we start catching up and I forget to do this, Jason, Tyler, this is Vaughn, my best friend from middle school that I've always told you about." she said. I tried my hardest not to seem anti-social, so I shook both of their hands and said a quiet, "Good to meet you." but they didn't look so thrilled to meet me.

The three of them spent about an hour catching up on their lives before getting back to what they came here for. I listened through the whole thing, occasionally getting bored and wanting to get to the point. Finally, they switched topics.

"I can't believe he would actually come back for you, Chels. I thought he would never find that scrap of paper, and I should have taken it out before I got kicked out of the house. I'm so sorry," Jason said.

"It's ok— its not okay, I guess, I don't really know what to do about it." she said back. "I mean, I know you guys are all here to protect me and all, but what's going to happen when he actually finds me? " the room fell silent, Jason and Tyler glanced at each other.

Seriously, they don't know what they're gonna do? Wow, they're great brothers. If I were them I would have one guy stay and beat Daniel up while the other calls the police. Before even knowing that I was talking, I suggested my idea.

"One of you guys could stay and try to beat Daniel up while the other protects Chelsea and calls the police. Simple as that." I said. The brothers were wide eyed at my idea, as if they hated it and liked it at the same time.

"You know, that's actually pretty good. I think we should stick to that." Tyler said. Thank God they didn't freak on my plan.  
**-(::0::)-  
Chelsea's POV **

Vaughn's idea was great, I loved the idea of having someone beat up my abusive brother. We had talked over the idea over and over until we finally agreed on something. By then it was about dinner time, and since there was a lot of us, mom just ordered pizza. It wasn't that often that I got to have pizza, so I ate 3 huge slices. After supper, we talked for a bit more before going to bed. Jason and Tyler got the guest rooms, and Vaughn slept on the couch.

I was about to shut off my light, when Jason came into my room.  
"Hey Chelsea," he said.  
"Hi, is there something you need?" I asked him.  
"Okay, well, since I'm your older brother I'm more protective of you now, you know?" "Ya, but what does that have to do with anything?" I was confused.

"I'll just get to the point—I don't like the looks of that Vaughn guy." he sighed. A twinge of anger flared inside me. What does he know about Vaughn? Yeah he may seem anti-social to some people because he was teased and all, but still, he shouldn't judge Vaughn by his looks.

"Listen, I've known Vaughn since middle school, and he's my best friend." I said  
defensively. "You haven't even taken the time to get to know him, so you can't know much about him anyways."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Sorry to bug you about that." Jason seemed a little annoyed. Okay maybe I shouldn't have been that harsh on him, he was, after all, my brother.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have spoke to you like that, but still, don't judge a book by its cover." I said.

"It's okay. I'll work on that. Now, time to get some sleep!" he yawned. "See you tomorrow morning, sis."

"Night," I said, curling up into my covers.

"Night, Chels." he said, closing my bedroom door.

**-(::0::)-  
2 hours later  
**I couldn't even sleep a wink! What is wrong with me? I sighed and sat up in my bed. It was midnight.

"Ohhhhh," I groaned. Since I couldn't sleep, I grabbed a stuffed dog I had had from when I was little and brought it down with me into the living room where Vaughn was sleeping on the couch, or at least I thought he was. I crept down the stairs and peeked into the room. I felt like  
a spy. Vaughn was lying on his stomach, his head on his arms. His hat was sitting on the coffee table beside the other couch. I took a step into the room, and Vaughn's attention snapped towards me.

"Chelsea?" he asked. "What are you still doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I said quietly. He got up and switched to a sitting position, and indicated that I come and sit with him.

"So, sleepyhead, what brings you down here?" he ruffled my hair, a small smile appeared on his face.

"I guess I just couldn't sleep. I was thinking about Daniel..and some other stuff..." I said.

"Oh, Chelsea. You don't have to worry about him, you're safe here, with your brothers and I. You know we wouldn't let him hurt you." Vaughn said, pulling me into a sideways hug. I yawned and leaned into him, my head resting on his chest.

"I know, that's why I'm so glad to have such good brothers, and of course, the bestest friend in the world." I said, yawning. I snuggled closer to him, grateful for his comforting and reassuring me.

Before I knew it, I was sound asleep.

**This one was fun to write :) please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya people! I'm really thankful for all your support, it inspires me lots! Here is the next chappy and I hope you enjoy it. :) please R&R!**

**VaughnXChelsea part 11  
Vaughn's POV  
**I woke in a sitting position, with Chelsea snuggled into me. Careful not to wake her, I raised my arms and stretched, yawning. I found my hat where I had set it the night before. I ran my fingers through my hair, then set my hat on my head. Chelsea shifted around, then slowly opened her eyes, glancing around. She was so cute when she did that.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at me. A small smile appeared.  
"Morning," I said.  
"Mornin." she said sleepily. She laid her head on my shoulder.  
I heard some thumps coming from the direction of the stairs, people were starting to wake

up. Tyler came into the living room, and plopped down onto the other couch. He yawned, and Chelsea said good morning to him.  
**-(::0::)-  
Chelseas POV **

I missed waking up on the farm and visiting all my friends in town, but it was still good to  
be "home". Last night I had dreamt the weirdest things...  
_-Dream-  
I had no idea where I was, some kind of foresty jungle place. There were birds chirping and wind making the leaves rustle through the trees. I found myself walking down a path, at the end there was a small hut. I couldn't hold my curiosity, so I crept up to the house. No sounds were coming from inside, whoever lives here must be out, I thought. I reached for the door handle, but there wasn't one, I guessed you just pushed the door open. I was about to do so when a thump sounded behind me, I whirled around to find a young man about the age of nineteen. He had a spotted yellow and black kilt, with matching boots and gloves that ended at the knuckles. He had brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and was holding a spear. He narrowed his eyes at me, then grabbed my wrist, dragging me inside the house, muttering something. _

_-End of Dream- _

Weird, right? Oh well.  
Mom had prepared scrambled eggs for all of us in a matter of minutes—they were delicious!

She sat down at the big dining table with us and in her hand was a mug of coffee.  
"When do you think we can go back to the island?" I asked them. I know I had just gotten

back, but I was longing for home. I missed my farm work. Really, I missed my work.  
"Chels, you just got here, can't you stay for a little longer?" Jason asked.  
"I'll have to think about that, I mean, I miss my work and all, but I would miss my sometimes-

weird-sometimes-awesome brothers too." I said, a sly smile on my face. It was fun teasing siblings—young or old.

"Hey, what if we came back to the island with you, Chels?" Tyler suggested. Now that would be awesome.

"That...would...be...so...I don't know... AWESOME!" I yelled, jumping up from the table. Jason and Ty went into a fit of laughter at my outburst. Vaughn even chuckled a bit. My adoptive parents smiled.

"We can cover your tickets if you want to go, do you want to head back tomorrow then?" Claire asked.

"There aren't any ships leaving today, so we could catch the ferry tomorrow. Whaddaya say?" Jason asked.

"Sure, we'll go tomorrow afternoon!" I said excitedly, I could introduce my brothers to my friends!

"We'll get your tickets then." Mom said. "Chelsea, why don't you go change and then you can go out with Vaughn and you brothers?"

I nodded, and rushed up the stairs to my room. I had brought my rucksack that was filled with clothes from Vaughn's over to the house, and I threw some random clothes on. A pair of knee- length shorts, a turquoise tank top, and a fuchsia purple vest. I brushed out my messy hair, and pulled it into a sloppy bun. I glanced at the clock before I went back down, it had only taken me four minutes to get ready. New record! I jumped down the stairs and back into the dining room where everyone was still waiting.

"Done! Can we go somewhere now?"

"Let Ty and I change, then we'll be ready to go," Jason said, standing up from his chair. Vaughn hadn't changed from his normal clothes, so he was good to go.

"Okie dokie!" I said cheerfully. This was gonna be fun, I get to go out with my three favorite guys! Well, for Vaughn it might seem like torture to him, going shopping to all the girls shops, but I was going to make him come anyways.

Jason and Tyler went to their bedrooms to get dressed, I sat back down at the table with Vaughn while waiting.

"Hmmm, where should we go first..." I thought aloud.  
"You said you wanted to go out...so to do that you must go shopping first then we can stop for

lunch." Vaughn concluded.  
"How'd you know that?" I asked him.  
"Every time you were gonna go shopping after school, that's what you'd say." he said, a half

smile on his face.  
"Wow, you have a good memory..." I said as my brothers came down the stairs, dressed in

their common clothes. T-shirt, pants, and sneakers.  
"Now can we go mom?" I asked her. She smiled.  
"Yes hon, just be back before dinner!" she said.  
I headed towards the door, it was weird having people follow me. I wasn't very used to it. We

stopped outside the front door.  
"Okay, so the plan is that since you two work at the new place in town," I gestured to Jason

and Tyler. "You can show me around there." they nodded, and we all piled into the car. Vaughn and I sat in the back, while my brothers sat in the front. I couldn't wait to get to the new mall, I loved shopping at malls when I felt like it and had the patience to do it. We got there in a matter of minutes. I jumped out of the car and literally outran the guys to the doors, eager to go in and spend time with them. They caught up with me, and Tyler said, "Ready for the tour?"

**How'd you like it? I might do a VxC Christmas oneshot, what do you think? **


	12. Chapter 12

**back again with another chapter! I finally figured out how to post chapters from my iPod now too! How is that? :O your jealous! Okay maybe not...anyways back to the story! :3**

**Chelsea's POV **

I had a blast at the mall today, but I was dead tired from hiking around the whole day. I was used to only walking or standing for a couple hours for ranch work but this was more like the whole entire day.

**-(::0::)-  
Vaughn's POV  
**Chelsea sure seemed like she had fun today, she was all smiles when we got home at 6:30 for dinner. Tyler and Jason showed her where they worked, Jason worked at 'Starbucks', while Tyler was at 'Fuego'.

It took her at least an hour to look through Fuego, she really liked that store. I guess I had fun too, she asked for my input on all kinds of crazy things. I didn't mind.  
**-(;:0::)-  
Friday 18th **

**Chelsea's POV **

I was packing some things into my rucksack after dinner so I wouldn't have to do it tomorrow. When I was done I slipped into my PJ's and snuggled into my bed, thinking about what had

happened today, and what's going to happen tomorrow.  
I woke up sorta later than usual, but then again, I went to bed late. I jolted up in my bed,

I was going back to he island today! I did a little happy dance as I got out of bed and into my regular ranch work clothes. I went into the bathroom and got out my hairbrush and brushed my hair. I slung my rucksack over my shoulder and ran down the stairs.

"Morning!" I said happily.

"Good morning Chelsea," my mom said. She handed me an envelope that said "Tickets" on the front. "I'll miss you, darling." She said, hugging me.

"I'll miss you too, mom. Promise you'll come and visit sometime?" I asked.

"I promise," she said, kissing me on the cheek. It was about 12:15, our boat was leaving at 1:00. We had plenty of time to get ready.

I tiptoed into the living room, and found Vaughn sitting on the couch, his chin in his hands, his face scrunched up into a frown. He looked like he was thinking about something. When  
I stepped, the floor made a sudden creak, I hate it when that happens. Vaughn looked up towards me.

"Hi Chels," he said.

"Hey, anything on your mind?" I asked, sitting down next to him. The bruise on his face was getting better, I was glad for that.

"Not really, just...yeah." he responded. With that response I knew there was something on his mind that he wasn't telling me, but I didn't care.

"Don't you have to stay in the city?" I said, remembering his job that included traveling and stuff.

"I called my boss, he said to take a couple days off because I'd been working so much this week and last week, and I don't leave the island till Sunday the 20th." he said.

"Oh good, I wanted you to stay extra anyways," I said, hugging his arm. I guessed that Jason and Tyler were still upstairs getting ready, I didn't mind waiting.  
**-(::0::)-  
Vaughn's POV **

Chelsea was hugging my left arm, and I was sitting there thinking. I should ask her out once we get home...or should I do it now? Jeez, these things were hard to decide on.

Tyler came down the stairs and saw Chelsea and me. His eyes widened a bit but he didn't say anything. Chelsea let go of my arm and stood up, heading towards he kitchen where her parents were.  
**-(::0::)-  
Chelsea's POV  
**I paced in the kitchen to use time. Just then I realized I hadn't had anything to eat. I found a loaf of bread in the pantry and made some toast.

By the time I was done, Jason had come downstairs and we were all ready. I glanced at the clock, which read 12:47. Time to go! I thought. I hugged my parents goodbye as we headed out the door.

I had no idea which way to go, so I had Vaughn lead us to the docks. The ferry had just dropped anchor, and it was loading its passengers. I ran up to the ticket man and handed him the four tickets for all of us, and he allowed us to go through. Since it wasn't an overnight trip we just stayed on deck the whole time—enjoying the view.  
**-(::0::)-  
2 hours later  
**I had soon gotten bored watching the water, so I counted the small floating jellyfish that passed once in awhile. Vaughn tapped my shoulder then pointed to the horizon. There, was Island of Happiness, my home. I started smiling wildly, and I ran to the port side of the ship where we would unload. I pointed the island out to Jason and Tyler, who looked thrilled to finally be here. **-(::0::)-  
Couple minutes later  
**The ferry had finally docked, and I ran out onto the sand, running it through my fingers. It was good to be home.

"CHELSEA!" I heard someone call. Low and behold, it was my best friend Julia. She ran towards me with her arms thrown out in front of her. I smiled.

"Julia!" she grasped me into a hug, not one of her bone-crushing ones though. I squeezed her back tightly, I had missed her lots. Vaughn came up behind me along with my brothers.

"Who are these good looking guys?" she whispered into my ear. I laughed.  
"Julia, these are my brothers, Jason and Tyler." I gestured to each of them.  
"Nice to meet you, Julia." Tyler said, his face was a bit pink, I think he liked her.  
Jason held out a hand for her to shake, he was so formal, even if he only worked as a berista

at Starbucks.  
"Good to meet you," she said.  
"Wanna see the rest of the island?" I asked them. Both nodded vigorously, I led them to my

farm, which stayed in perfect shape while I was gone thanks to Taro's family. There were new rows of crops, I guessed my others had been harvested.

Jason and Tyler were pretty amazed that I ran something this big with all the crops and such, but I told them I was saving for a barn to get a cow. I ran quickly inside my house to check how much savings I had, and to my surprise I found 15,000 G on my table. There was a note beside it that said:  
_Chelsea,_

_We shipped out your crops the other day, this is the profit from what you earned._

_-Taro  
_I punched the air for joy, and went to my big jar of savings. I added the 15,000 G to it and counted all of it together. A barn costed 30,000, and I had enough with a bit extra. I put my savings into my rucksack and headed back outside.

"Okay, so next you can meet Taro's family, then Mirabelle, then Chen, and Gannon, and we'll go from there." I said. They nodded and I led them back into town.

**Like it? Please R&R! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to my friend LilacSakura, I was able to post number 13 :3 she convinced me to do it! Haha. Well, I love you all and am for sure going to post up a Vaughnxchelsea Christmas oneshot later this month. I did switch people for the heart event I included in this chapter, I hope you don't mind. ;)**

**Vaughnxchelsea part 13**

**Jason's POV **

I'm impressed, Chelsea sure made this island thrive. I met Mirabelle, who runs the animal shop with her daughter Julia, I met Taro and his family who took care of Chelsea's ranch while she was gone, Chen and his son Charlie, then, there was Gannon...I almost flipped out when I saw him. Gannon was huge, bigger(not taller) than Tyler and I put together. Chelsea was fine around him. While she was there, she had Gannon build her a barn, and with the extra money she had, she had him build the bridge to the jungle. I wanted to go with her when it was done, I haven't "explored" anything since I was a kid.

We then met the midget gourmet, Pierre, and the famous Mr. Regis who owned the mining company. Then of course, Chelsea took Tyler and I to the hotel where we'd be staying. **-(::0::)-  
Chelsea's POV **

It was about 4 in the afternoon when I finished showing Jason and Tyler around; Vaughn had mysteriously disappeared.

Since my farm work was already done for me, I had the rest of the day to myself. I went to go see Julia, I wanted to just go chat with someone. I walked into the shop door, and went back to the living room area.

"Chelsea!"  
"Hi! I was looking for—"  
"Vaughn?" Julia interrupted. My face turned a bit pink.

"No! You!" I said.  
"Dang I thought I had you. Anyways, wanted to talk to ya about a festival coming up, you know which one it is?" she asked. I wracked my brain for what could be this week, but I couldn't think of anything.

"Dunno, what is it?"  
"O.M.G. Chelsea!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe you forgot the Fireworks Festival!"  
"Oh yeah!" wow, how could I forget one of my favorite holidays?  
"Who're you gonna take?" she asked.  
"Take..? What do you mean?"  
"Duh...go out with your guy!" Oh. Right.  
"I'm guessing you're going out with Elliot then?" I asked her.  
"Skip me and Elliot, what about Vaughn and you?" Julia asked. I blushed, and the door to the shop opened with a creak. I was pretty sure it was Vaughn, getting back from doing some work. And hey—I was right. He walked into the living area, glaring at Julia, but somehow not noticing me.

"Hey Vaughnie!" Julia squealed.

"Don't call me that! How many times do I have to tell you...?" he said gruffly.

"But why? Don't you think it's cute, Chelsea?" she looked at me with pleading eyes. Oh no...don't bring me into this...Vaughn saw me there, and he looked at me, expecting my answer.

"Well..." I thought for a moment. "If Vaughn doesn't want to be called that, then don't call him that." Julia looked as surprised as Vaughn did at my answer, but we soon got caught back up in our conversation about the Fireworks Festival, which Vaughn left as soon as we mentioned the topic.

"So, you stood up for him?" she said after he was out of earshot.  
"Ya...what's wrong with that?" I asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Alright then..." I glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall beside me. "Dinner time for me, catch you later?"

"Yup. See ya!"  
I walked out of the shop and headed wherever my feet took me, obviously not paying attention to where I was going. I suddenly bumped into something big, or rather someone. "I'm so so sorry uh—" I looked up to see Vaughn's face looking down at me. "Oh. Hi!" "Hi Chels." he extended a hand to help me up. "What are you doing?"

"Just going to my ranch." I said.

"Okay, see ya later." and with that, he walked down the path to the animal shop.

**-(::0::)-  
Vaughn's POV  
**Nice job Vaughn. Now you get nervous talking with her? I know, I try. Jeez, I can't even ask her out...what's with me? Ugh, I'll just have to try again tomorrow.  
**-(::0::)-  
Chelsea's POV  
**I woke up with a start. It was the day my barn was built! And the bridge to the jungle was built! I jumped out of bed and got ready. I opened the door just to find Gannon about to knock.

"Hey little lady, I got that barn built for ya, just wanted to let ya know." he said.

"Thanks Gannon! I'll be sure to check it out." I said. He trooped back down the trail to his shop. I did my work as fast as possible and was done within the hour.  
I traipsed into town humming a favorite song of mine.

"Hi Chels," I heard Vaughn say. He walked out of the animal shop.

"Hi Vaughn." I said. "Wanna come explore the jungle with me?" he nodded. I took his hand and started towards East Town where the bridge was located, but another voice stopped me.

"Chelsea! Wait up!" Jason called.

"Hey!" I turned around and hugged him with my free arm. "Want to come to the jungle with Vaughn and I?"

"That's just what I was going to ask you!" he laughed and took my hand. We walked through East Town and finally came to the finished bridge that led to the jungle.

"Are you guys ready for the adventure of your lives?" I asked slyly.

**I hope you guys liked it :3 R&R please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heya peeps! I'm gonna post up that Christmas oneshot soon. Keep an eye out for it! I hope you like this chapter...**

**VaughnXChelsea part 14  
Chelsea's POV  
**I hesitantly walked across the bridge but finally got to the other side. This place looked so familiar. Why? It's like I've seen it somewhere before. But where?

The greenery was thick but the air was clear and fresh. A butterfly flew across my path and disappeared. I walked a bit farther into the "jungle" until I heard a SNAP and a rustle in the bushes. I whirled around, but nothing was there. Vaughn had tensed up, but seemed to be fine after I kept walking. I strolled down an ever familiar path and saw something at the end of it. A hut. The same hut from my dream. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You okay, Chels?" I heard Jason ask. I nodded slowly, then continued on to the hut, my eyes locked on it. When I finally reached it, the door had no handle—as I had presumed. I was about to push the door open when there was a thump behind me. Separating me from Vaughn and my brother, was a brown skinned man with a spear pointed towards me. Strangely though, it was the same man from my dream. Brown hair, brown eyes, black and yellow pelt, gloves, and boots. He obviously saw the fear in my eyes and grabbed my wrist, dragging me into the house.

"Chelsea!" Jason yelled.

"You stay, Shea be back later." Ohhhh, so Shea was his name. Vaughn and Jason stayed back, but before the door closed, I could see worry in both of their eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" I squeaked.

"You not food. What are you?" he asked me, but then turned to the opposite side of the room where another man was.

"Wada, what this?" Shea asked. The man with the black hair and a lizard sticking out of his mouth was Wada. Interesting.

"Not...food...human...like us..." Wada responded. "Why it not look like man?"  
"She...a...woman..."  
"What a woman?"

"Woman...man's...companion..." he finished.  
"Oh. My name Shea." He said, turning to me.  
"Ch-ch-Chelsea..." I stuttered. This was still freaky to me.  
"Ch-Ch-Chelsea? That your name?"  
"Just Chelsea." I corrected.  
"Shea and Chelsea can be friends?" Shea asked. Even if he was a native and sorta scary, I could live with it. Maybe.

"Yes, Shea and Chelsea can be friends." I confirmed.  
"Yay! Shea have new friend! Come over a lot Chelsea!" Shea exclaimed.  
"Um, ok?" he ushered me out the door and ran off. I saw Jason against the side of the hut; Vaughn was pacing.

"Chelsea! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" They asked in unison. I laughed.  
"I'm fine you guys, he just thought I was food but asked Wada before eating me."  
"He was going to eat you?" Vaughn had a twisted look on his face.  
"He thought I was food, then went to ask someone before he did eat me. We're friends now though, so no worries." I said as calmly as possible.

"Friends? Really?" Jason asked.  
"Yes!" their questions were getting annoying.  
"Alright then," Jason said. "Let's go before anything else eats us." I was fine with bein Shea's friend, even if he did think I was food at first.

**-(%)-  
A couple hours later still in Chelsea's POV  
**I had just finished going to lunch with Tyler and Jason, they made Vaughn and I separate so we could go together. Vaughn told me to meet him at the beach when I was done, so that's where I was heading.

I soon reached the tan and orange sands of the beach, the waves slowly rolling up and back down the shore. I saw Vaughn over by the rock I used to collect seaweed; I went over.

"What did you want to see me about?" I asked.

**-(%)-  
Vaughn's POV  
**Okay, she was here. Now I gotta ask her. Oh great...

"I wanted to ask you something." I said. She nodded. Okay, toughen up, I can do this. "Will you...will you go to dinner with me tonight since it'll be my last day off?"

Chelsea glanced at me. "It's your last day?" she asked. I nodded. "Oh. Well, I'll miss you, as always."

"Me too." I said. "So are you gonna come?" "Definitely. What time should we meet?" "Whatever time works for you." I said. "6:30?"

"Sure. See you then."

"Bye!" she said, then ran off back to town. I could see the ferry in the distance, but why was it here so early? The ferry doesn't pick me up until tonight...  
**-(::0::)-  
Daniel's POV **

That dumb address was to her parents' house. That got me mad. I did pick up bits and pieces from what they said, though, I'm pretty sure I can find out where Chelsea is located with that info. _I'm one step closer to finding you, Chelsea. _

__**Ahhh!Cliffhanger! Sorta...lol. I know Vaughn would usually like jump into the hut and try to save Chelsea but I couldn't do it...I'm weird like that. -.- Yesterday I saw Rise of the Guardians and holyhow! I'm in love with Jack Frost...dun dun duhhhhh How about I do a ROTG fic then? I have a good idea for it so far...**


	15. Chapter 15

**yay! I finally have part 15 up! :D I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story, I enjoy writing it. :3**

**VaughnXChelsea part 15  
Chelsea's POV  
**I ran off to go see Natalie, we hadn't talked in forever.

"Natalie!" Elliot called after I asked where she was. "Visitor!"  
"Who is it?" she called back.  
"You can go on back to her room." Elliot said, pointing to a doorway that led to a 4-bed bedroom.

"Thanks," I walked through the door and into the room. "Hey Nat!"  
"Oh, hey Chelsea!" she said. "What's up?"  
"Umm, coming to see you?"  
"Then...?"  
"Ugh. Why do you have to know?" I asked.  
"I dunno; I just know you like Vaughn. That's all."  
"Word has spread, then?" _Oh Julia, what have you done?  
_"Not to everyone, Julia told Elliot, Elliot told me...I didn't tell anyone." she said.

"I see. Julia hasn't told me anything about Elliot, is something going on between the two?" I asked. Natalie smirked.

"Elliot has a total obvious crush on her." she said.  
"Nice. Does Julia like him?"  
"Ya. It's so funny." Natalie and I spent the rest of the afternoon talking, until her mother called for her; a shipment of things had come from the ferry. Wait—the _ferry? _Why was it here so early? They must've made a afternoon voyage. Does that mean Vaughn left then? No, he wouldn't...we still had our date to go to tonight.

I tried to help out with the shipment, but Taro shooed me away. So I left the house, daydreaming. Hmmm...what to do...

"Chelsea?" I heard someone ask.  
"Oh hey Tyler!" I said, turning to find my younger brother.  
"Hey, I heard about that jungle man, can I meet him?" he asked.  
"Why do you want to do that?" Tyler wasn't really interested in that kind of stuff.  
"He seems interesting from what I've heard." he said.  
"Okay, come on!" I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to East town, then over the bridge.

We soon came up to the hut, and I immediately walked in.  
"Shea?" I asked.  
"Chelsea back already?" I heard him ask. Shea was sitting on the floor where Wada was earlier, and he was sharpening his spear with a rock.

"Yes," I laughed, "I'm back already."  
"Who is that?" he asked, pointing behind me where Tyler was standing.  
"This is my brother, Tyler." I said.  
"Tyler brother?"  
"Umm, Tyler is family."  
"Oh ok! Tyler and Shea be friends?" Shea asked. He was a funny native since he doesn't speak fluid English. I glanced at Tyler, his eyes were wide.

"Uhhhh, sure...?" Tyler said.  
"Yay! Shea have new friend!" Shea smiled; then jumped up into a standing point. "Hunting time now, Chelsea. You go."

"Okay Shea, see you later!" I led Tyler out of the hut and we walked back towards the bridge.

"He was very..." he started.  
"Interesting?" I interrupted.  
"Not quite the word I was looking for, but yes."  
"Ya, Shea is funny once you get to know him...I guess. I only met him this morning anyways."

**-(::0::)-  
Sunday 5:30  
Chelsea's POV  
**It was nearing the time to go to the diner, but of course on Tyler and I's way back, Julia came along and shooed my brother away while trying to ask me about Vaughn.

"Has he asked you out?" she asked, jumping up and down.

"Ya...? I'm meeting him tonight..." I said. Her eyes lit up and she tugged me back to the animal shop and into her room.

"You have to wear something nice! We're the same size, so you can wear any of my clothes..." she said. There must've been at least two hundred pairs of clothing in her closet. "Ooh, how about this?"

Julia laid a neon purple dress with one strap off to the right, and it landed just above the knee on the bed. It was really pretty; but a bit short for my taste. A hint of blue caught my eye, and I dug through the closet to find out what it was. I pulled out a calf-length, spaghetti strap, cerulean blue dress with sequins dotting the lower part.

"What about this?" I asked, holding it up to my body.

"Oh Chels, it looks amazing! It goes with your eyes perfectly!" she gushed. "You have to try it on!"

Julia pushed me into the small bathroom across from her room with the dress in my hand. She closed the door after I was in—but I could still hear her impatiently pacing outside in the hallway. I slipped the dress on after taking off my work clothes, and it fell perfectly, it really did bring out my eyes. I twirled around in it, then opened the bathroom door. Julia stood there with eyes open wide.

"I have no words to describe how beautiful you look!" she squealed. I blushed and picked up my clothes then walking back into Julia's room.

"I'll let you borrow that dress. Just be sure to bring it back!"

"Of course I'll bring it back! Now, let me change back into normal clothes so no one will be suspicious and so I can go back to my house where Vaughn is picking me up." I said.

"Okay! I won't look." she laughed, and turned away while I changed back into my normal clothes and folded up the dress. "Done yet?"

"Yep. You can turn around now." she uncovered her eyes and turned around.

"Good luck for tonight, I know you'll need it." she smiled and hugged me goodbye. I ran back to my farmhouse and then changed back into the dress, brushed some light makeup onto my face, and waited for Vaughn to pick me up. A couple minutes later, a knock sounded on my door. I jumped up from the couch rather to excitedly; I took a deep breath and opened the door. Oh my gosh, Vaughn looked so handsome. He had a black button-down with a white tie, black jeans, and no hat. No hat! That was a first. His silver hair shone in the fading sunlight, and his amethyst eyes shone bright.

"You look amazing," he smiled.

"Thanks," I said. "You do too." Our hands intertwined as we walked to the diner, and I swear I saw Julia from the Animal Shop window watching our every move.

**Did ya like it? Julia is so fun to write! XD please please with a cherry on top review! **

**Oh and for my Rise of the Guardians fanfic, do you want romance and adventure, or family and adventure? Do tell what you want. :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**heyyyyyyyy guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! I got carried away with writing my ROTG fic and drawing. Heh. Anyways, here is the next part!**

**Vaughn's POV **

When Chelsea opened her door, I was blown away. I could tell she didn't have much makeup on compared to Julia, who always wore a mask of it. Chelsea wore a turquoise blue dress decorated with sequins. Her dancing eyes really stood out, and her hair trailed slightly behind her in the small breeze. She was simply beautiful.

We had just sat down at a table at the diner, and we started talking. "Have you noticed that Julia is more hyper and happy lately?" she asked.

"No not really. She's always like that."

"You sure?" she laughed. "I think it's because she likes Elliot, and of course, he likes her."

"I guess that couple is kinda obvious." I said. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Luke— the guy who ran AND worked this place—came up with a pad of paper; he looked really busy.

"Can I get you two any drinks?" he asked.

I'll just have a water," Chelsea said.

"I'll take a water too." I said.

"It'll be right out." Luke scurried away, probably busy with many other orders.

"Chels?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know that there are ferry's making trips in the afternoon now?"

"Yeah; I thought that was kind of unusual. I noticed that when I was talking with Natalie today. They got an extra shipment of supplies."

"And let me guess. Taro wouldn't let you help." I guessed.

"Nope. How'd you know?" she asked, smiling.

"I saw him shoo you out of the house. It was kinda funny."

"So you were spying on me?!" she had a horrified look on her face.

"No—I mean yes—but...ugh."

"Oh goddess!" she laughed really hard. "You should've seen your face...!"

"Why do you always trick me into stuff like that?" I thought aloud.

"Because you're funny to watch when you get 'caught'." she smirked.

Luke then came up holding two water glasses. "Two waters right here. You ready to order now?"

I hadn't really thought about what I wanted to have, but I'll just get my usual. Porridge. "Porridge please." I said. Chelsea frowned.

"What's your soup of the day?" she asked.

"I believe it's carrot soup." I made a face that time. Carrots are and _always _will be my worst nightmare.

"I'll have that then, please." she said glancing at me, trying to hold back another laugh.

"It'll be out as soon as possible." he ran back to the kitchen then disappeared.

"Why in the world did you get carrot soup?" I asked, disgusted.

"Because carrots are my favorite vegetable. Why did you get porridge? You're always eating that!"

"Because it's good. Definitely flavorful." I joked.

"Ha. Ha," she laughed sarcastically. "It's gross. There is no flavor at all."  
"Whatever." the night went along like this for a while. Chelsea and I talked about numerous things, I had a great time with her.

I was walking Chelsea home when she suddenly stopped. "Vaughn?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming back to the island this Wednesday and Thursday?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure I am. Why?"

"Just curious." she was quiet for the rest of the way home.

"I'll see you Wednesday morning, you can count on me waiting at the beach for you," she smiled.

"Okay. See you then." I said. She unlocked her door and was about to walk in but then turned around and kissed me on the cheek. I was sure my face was flushed, because I could feel it. She waved a little, then closed her door.

I headed back to the shop, ready to get back on the ferry that was due to come in 30 minutes. All the way home I was replaying the entire night in my mind. Before I even knew it, I was back at the shop and Little Miss Chatterbox—aka Julia—was pestering me with question after question about our date.

"Get the details from Chelsea, Julia. Seriously." I grumbled.

"Fine Mr. Grumpy-Pants." she scowled and crossed her arms, stomping out of my room. I chuckled a little, it was fun to see her ticked off.  
**-(::0::)-  
Chelsea's POV **

I had so much fun, I'll have to tell Julia all about it tomorrow, she's probably begging Vaughn for details right now.

I swapped my dress for my cow pajamas and hung the dress up on a hanger. I got all ready for bed; then hopped into bed dreaming about the future.  
**-Dream-  
**_"Chelsea!" I heard a voice call out. "Chelsea I have to talk to you!" I was surrounded by complete whiteness, until swirling green shimmers appeared. Then, a beautiful woman stood— or rather floated—before me. _

_"The Harvest Goddess?" I breathed. She nodded, her eyes full of worry. _

_"Chelsea, I only have a couple seconds before I must go, please listen." I nodded. "Something awful is going to happen on Wednesday afternoon, and there is nothing I can do to prevent it. I had to warn you." _

_I just stared at her. What was going to happen? The Harvest Goddess started to fade, but her last words confused me. _

_"Do not be afraid, even if something awful is going to happen, do not—" She then disappeared into thin air.  
_**-End of Dream-  
**I jolted up in bed, now terrified of Wednesday. Vaughn was coming back that day, but what could possibly go wrong? There could be a humongous storm and the boat could sink...now that would be awful. But then why did the Harvest Goddess tell me not to be afraid? I glanced at my clock while yawning, it was 4:22 am. I flopped back down on my pillow, trying to concentrate on sleep, but too many things were swirling around in my head for me to fall asleep. Ugh. It's probably just pretend anyways...right? But then what if it's real? I groaned and turned onto my stomach. Why did this have to happen to me at four in the morning? I don't know.

**-(::0::)- **

**3 hours later **

Yes! I must've fallen asleep! It was only 7:33 in the morning, which means I overslept, but that was ok. I hopped out of bed and made myself breakfast; completely forgetting about the dream I had earlier.


End file.
